Twisting Fate
by scottishpotterlover
Summary: The war ended 2/3 of the golden trio, but can Hermione Granger be the saviour the world needs? One problem. She is 20 years too early!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione could barely hold in her tears as she stumbled toward what was left of the transfiguration room. She just needed a brief moment to outrun the death eaters so she could do what needed to be done. Her hand naturally wrapped around the golden chain that hung around his neck, her task adding imaginary weight onto the necklace.

She stopped to catch her breath, to process everything that had happened, something she hadn't been able to do much of over the course of the war. Her breath caught in her throat as everything came rushing to the surface. Harry... The poor boy had died in hopes of Voldemort being defeated, that the rest of Dumbledore's army would take him down. Little did he know that most of those people were already dead, just another body lined up within the great hall of Hogwarts. Ron had died after attempting to take on a swarm of death eaters with a head full of rage and grief. He was severely outnumbered. Hermione had to watch as two of her best friends, her brothers, were ripped away from her, leaving her alone and broken. A hot tear slipped down her cheek, but Hermione felt too numb to notice.

Suddenly a large bang came from outside of the classroom, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. Hermione muttered every locking charm she could think of at the doors and windows , before breathing in harshly. She began turning the necklace resting on her chest frantically, nervous eyes glancing at the door. Her breathing was laboured and she could hardly comprehend what she was doing, but quickly let out a breath when the necklace began to softly glow.

Suddenly the door to the Transfiguration classroom flew open, and black cloaks began sweeping into the room, wands outstretched. Hermione's heartbeat sounded like thunder in her ears. At lightning speed, a death eater threw a curse at Hermione, an evil glint in his eye. However Hermione's body began to fade, and a loud crack resonated within the room.

All that was left in the centre of the room was a golden time turner, cracked in half and dimly glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione began to slowly regain consciousness, her vision blurred and her head pounding. She barely had long enough to gather her thoughts when she noticed a mop of messy black hair hovering about her.

"...Harry?...", Hermione croaked out. She wrapped her arms around the boy and inhaled deeply, taking in every curve of his body. She had done it! Here was Harry Potter in the living flesh, completely unscathed and war free.

And yet whilst his body felt some what similar, it felt completely wrong. Hermione drew back confused, and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the boys eyes. They weren't the dazzling emerald green she had been expecting, instead she looked up to see a dark hazelnut pair of eyes staring back at her. Her heart crumpled realising this was not the Chosen One sitting before her, and she felt utterly confused as to who this boy was.

"Gee 'Mione, if I had known you had missing me this much, then I'd beg Dumbledore to come home more often."

Hermione sat speechless still trying to figure out where she was and who she was with.

"James Potter! Get your arse in here right now!" Came a voice off in the distance. Although she could not see the unknown person, she knew that they were not to be messed with. She realised her mouth was still hanging open slightly at hearing this boy's name and she promptly closed it as she watched James get up and walk briskly off. Her thoughts began whirring. James Potter? JAMES POTTER? How on earth did she manage to travel back in time so far back to the point she landed back to before Harry was even born. Hell, James and Lily probably weren't even together yet. God she had messed up big time.

Hermione sighed and shakily got to her feet, swaying slightly as a result of her having been unconscious, and walked towards she had heard the voice shout earlier before. Oh boy, how on earth would she explain this one? Hermione walked until she reached a large set of patio doors and held her breath as she opened door, wondering what reaction she would gain from just entering this house. She slowly pushed open the door and hastily shuffled into the rather large dining room.

Inside of this elegant room she she saw James, sitting with a middle aged man and woman whom she assumed was his parents. The woman appeared to be in her late 30s with high cheekbones and dark hair. She had a warm look on her face and reminded her of a younger Mrs Weasley. The man was slightly older with grey hairs and the beginnings of laughter lines, he too had dark hair and had the same dark eyes as his son.

Hermione tried to move silently into the room but the woman looked up at that very moment and her eyes brightened and her face split into a smile.

"Hermione dear! I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to." The woman said in a dainty voice. Hermione's brow furrowed. How did these people know who she was and how do they have any memories of her? She had travelled back in time and had had no previous life here, so how was this possible?

The older woman must've caught her frown because she asked Hermione what was wrong. Hermione smiled weakly and replied, "oh nothing, I was unaware how long I was away for is all." Hermione's eyes were suddenly drawn to James Potter. God he looked so much like Harry, too much in fact. Her heart painfully clenched in her chest and she felt tears threaten to spill down her cheeks at the thought of her brother.

She breathed in slowly, watching as the three people in the room looked worriedly at her. The older woman's voice jolted Hermione out of her thoughts as she spoke to her son. "James? Why don't help your sister up to her room? She does not look well at all, an early night she do her some good." Hermione smiled gratefully, and headed towards James. However she instantly did a double take. 'Whoa. Brother? What..?' Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as Hermione internally screamed. What reached to grab the time turner around her neck only to feel it wasn't there.

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten, before breathing out and beginning to walk towards her 'brother.' She followed him silently through the grand house however Hermione was too tired and confused to take in any of her surroundings. James led her into a room, opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of Gryffindor red pyjamas, which he softly handed to her. Hermione quietly thanked him before James turned to her and spoke. "Are you sure you're okay 'Mione? You know you can tell me anything right?" Hermione nodded pathetically, letting James awkwardly embrace her before he smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, and nervously sat down on the bed before cradling her head in her hands. God, she has screwed up big time. She sat like that for a while, before changing into her pyjamas, grabbing a bookmarked book off of her bedside table and climbing into this new and foreign bed. She barely managed to read 2 pages before sleep overwhelmed her, her mind at ease from her confusion for a while.


End file.
